My Life At Beacon
by JetSnowLax
Summary: A 1st person POV of my life attending Beacon Academy
1. Character

Name: Shane Gold

Race: Human (Male) 

Handedness: Right

Appearance: Shane has jet black hair, and he is in his late teen years and has gold eyes. He stands at a height of 5' 11", weighs about 180lbs, and is well built and muscular. He wears a black and gold cloak w/ hood, black, digital camo tactical pants with a gold knee pad on his right knee, black combat boots w/ gold laces, black finger tip-less gloves w/ gold knuckles, a black leather brace on each forearm, a black half face mask that he only wears in battle, and sunglasses that have black lenses and a gold frame to hide his scars from the fights he has gotten into. His hood has two gold stripes going from front to back in a Mohawk design. He also has a gold bandolier that holds the various ammo types for his weapon; it crosses his chest from right to left. The holster for his weapon is attached on his right thigh and is a magnetic clip which holds it in place. The armor he wears is a soft armor vest that he wears under his cloak to protect him from shrapnel and hits in the chest. He can occasionally be found wearing more casual clothing which consists of the same pants, no armor vest, a black hoodie w/ gold trim, same glasses and same gloves, a black and gold hat, and black combat boots.

Weapon Name: Nigrum Aurum (Black Gold) [Latin]

Weapon Capabilities: Nigrum Aurum is a weapon system designed for close combat. Its three modes include storage, fire, and blade, and uses buttons and triggers to transfer between modes. It can fold and retract to its storage form which is an 11"x 2"x 1" block. When Nigrum Aurum is in fire mode it closely resembles a Remington 870 pump action shotgun, with a gold barrel and trigger. It can use various ammo types which include; incendiary, slug, scatter, shrapnel (sharp shreds of metal), and piercing/high velocity. When in blade mode, Nigrum Aurum is a curved blade short sword. The blade is black with gold edges. The hilt and grip are black leather. Nigrum Aurum cannot be fired while in blade mode.

Semblance: Shane uses his semblance to cloak himself and blend with his environment.

Fighting Style: Shane fights up close and personal. His fighting style is heavily based off of martial arts, using combos of slices, blocks, punches, kicks, elbows and knees, and dodging. He is known to have flow while fighting and can intake info about the enemy to find flaws and weaknesses. He is also very acrobatic, integrating flips, rolls, and jumps into combat, and is advanced in parkour and other mobility skills.

Personality/Background: Shane is a lone-wolf. He likes to keep to himself and tends to work well alone. He is almost always in a serious mood and is very mature for his age. He is experienced with weapon repair and mechanics and works at a weapon shop repairing weapons. His parents threw him out of the house when he was 10 years old, and he had to learn how to survive on the streets. At the age of 13 a man by the name of Lloyd Church took Shane under his wing. Lloyd raised him as his own and trained him. Shane has developed an extremely close relationship with Lloyd and often writes to him for advice, to give Lloyd updates on his life, and just to check in and chat. His major weakness is he will occasionally have flashbacks during times of extreme stress. These flashbacks may cause Shane to faint, zone out, collapse, or in the most extreme cases cause him to enter a near death state.

Vehicle: Shane owns a black and gold motorcycle that he calls Volex which means quick in Latin. This is his main and most preferred form of transportation.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY all credit goes to RoosterTeeth

-My Life at Beacon-

-Chapter 1-

It was a fine night in downtown Vale. I was the last one at work, and the only light in the shop was my bench light. I was wrapping up my last job of the night; some guy had dropped off his pistols asking for them back before the school year at Beacon starts. They were quite the weapon choice I must say. They were green and had blades hanging vertically from the end of each pistol. After completing the job I placed the pistols in their box, wrote the name of the customer, and placed the box on the "completed" shelf. I turned off my bench light and walked out of the shop and locked the door. As I turned around to face the street I noticed a strange group of men walking down the road. What appeared to be the leader was wearing a white coat and a black hat. He was surrounded by men in black suits. I watched them walk by me and one of the black suited men looked at me and seemed to be telling me leave. I figured it would be better to not get involved and risk getting hurt right before I started school at Beacon. I sat down on Volex and donned my helmet. I sat for a second thinking about what those guys could be up to but let the though exit my head. I started Volex and began the ride home. The next morning I woke up before the sun had began to rise. Today was the day I left for Beacon. I set my bags next to the door, and made some breakfast. Nothing special just some pancakes and OJ. I turned on the TV to check the news and see what the weather was going to be like. I found the news channel and the anchor began talking about a robbery that had taken place last night. They showed a picture of the lead robber and I sat forward in my seat. It was the man I had seen when I was leaving the shop. I cursed myself for not getting involved and possibly preventing the robbery. I turned off the TV and walked to my patio. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, lighting up the sky in beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. I let out a sigh and watched my breath freeze in the morning cold. I thought about what Beacon was going to be like. I wasn't the best at making friends, meeting people, or even working with people. Suddenly I remembered that I had to mail a letter to my mentor, Lloyd. I walked inside and grabbed the letter off the counter and walked to the mail box. The letter was to tell Lloyd that I was leaving and I promised to tell him what beacon was like and how things were going once I got there. I began checking my weapons and gear making sure I had everything packed that I needed. When I finished I took my bags outside, locked my apartment, and began walking to the airship loading bay a few blocks away. When I arrived there were two or three other students waiting. There was still an hour or so until we had to be at the loading bay so we were pretty early. I set my bags down and laid on the ground with my head on my backpack. I figured might as well rest for a little while before it got too crowded. Before I knew it, I was asleep. When I came to the loading bay was packed full of students. I sat up and looked around the now full bay. To no surprise, I didn't recognize anybody. I threw on my backpack and grabbed my duffel bag. I checked the time and there was about 5 minutes until the airship would begin loading. A few minutes later, everybody was on board and the airship began to move. I looked around the ship to see if there was anybody worth possibly introducing myself to. I noticed a pair of girls just across the ship from me. I managed to pick up a bit of what their conversation.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" The younger girl said.

"I wonder what's got her all worked up." I mumbled to myself. Just then a boy about my size walked by and knocked into me.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He shouted.

"I wasn't even moving! You ran into me!" I retaliated.

"Whatever you say punk!" He fired back. Adrenaline seared through me and my hand twitched towards my weapon. By this point almost everyone on the airship was watching so I slowly moved my hand away from Nigrum Aurum. The last thing I needed was trouble before we even got to Beacon. The boy walked away and I returned to where I was standing. My body returned to its normal, calm state and I let my adrenaline slow down. I looked up and noticed the two girls I saw earlier slowly walking towards me.

"Great. This whole incident is making a great first impression of me." I sarcastically mumbled to myself.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I looked up and saw the two girls standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's his deal anyway?" I replied.

"I don't know. He's probably just overconfident that he got into Beacon. What's your name?" I looked up at the girls.

"Shane. Shane Gold. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Yang, and this is my sister Ruby." She said as she pointed first at herself, then at her sister.

"Well, nice to meet you." I looked at the girl named Ruby. "Aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Yeah I was at Signal but then I got moved up by two years." She replied shyly.

"Well congratulations, and welcome to beacon." I was surprised. Being moved ahead one year was extremely uncommon. Especially in combat schools. But moving ahead two years, this had to be a first.

"Thanks." Ruby said as her face turned a light red. Then a blonde haired boy ran by heaving, with his hand over his mouth towards the nearest trash can.

I snickered, "Welcome to beacon." The two girls smiled and I looked to the ground.

"Hey uh, Yang is it? You've got something on your shoe."


	3. Chapter 2

-My Life at Beacon-

-Chapter 2-

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Yang, Ruby, and I started walking towards the door of the airship and waited for the ship to stop and let us off. The door let out a loud hiss and slid open. Sunlight flooded the ship and I had to cover my eyes just too even slightly see anything. We walked out onto the platforms and made our way to the courtyard. We had our first true look at beacon. It was an amazing sight, the buildings, the courtyard, the towers; everything seemed so clean and perfect. I snapped back to reality and turned to my new acquaintances.

"Hey I'll see you guys around. I'm going to go explore a little bit." We exchanged quick good-byes and I walked away to see what there was to see. After a good amount of walking I sat down on a bench to take a quick break. Another student sat down at the opposite end of the bench. I gave him a quick glance, and then returned to my thoughts. A moment later he looked at me and began to talk.

"Hey, my name is Sereth. I'm a new student here. What's your name?" He said in a calm voice.

I let out a quick but quiet sigh. I will need to start meeting people eventually. "Shane. Shane Gold. I'm new here too." I replied.

"Ah cool. Where are you from?"

"I live in an apartment in Vale. How 'bout yourself?"

"I live in the Vale suburbs. So luckily I'm not too far away from home."

"I feel you on that one."

"Have you met anybody else here yet?"

"Um, there were these two girls on the airship that I kind of talke-"There was an explosion off in the distance.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Sounded like some Fire Dust going off."

"How can you tell?"

"I work at weapon shop down in Vale. You'd be surprised how many weapons that are powered by Fire Dust come through the shop on a given day. After a while you begin to learn all kinds of things about stuff like that. What things look like, what they sound like when used, all kinds of weird stuff."

"Oh. That's pretty cool." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Do you know if we're supposed to be anywhere?"

"I heard a few guys talking about a quick meeting in the amphitheater. "

"Alright," I began to stand up. "Might as well start heading over there now." We started walking to the amphitheater and told each other about how we got into Beacon and other stories from combat school. We reached the amphitheater and found some places to stand. I spotted Yang and Ruby talking to some other girl in a white skirt. A blonde haired woman and a man in a green suit walked on stage. The man walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"I'll, keep this brief."

"Oh boy here we go." I mumbled. After his speech was over, the woman walked to the microphone and gave us some information for the night.

I looked at Sereth and noticed that he seemed a little confused.

"Sereth, you okay man?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess. Professor Ozpin just seemed a little, not-normal during his speech."

"Eh, I'm sure it was nothing. Want to go hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure why not. Might as well have a little fun on the first day right?"

Later that night all the students were gathered in the ballroom. I leaned up against a wall in one of the back corners. Sereth and I had split up a few hours earlier and he was hanging out with another guy and girl. I looked around the room holding Nigrum Aurum and a cleaning cloth in my hands. I continued to clean my weapon as I found a few people of interest. I noticed a familiar face amongst the crowd. Cardin Winchester had gone to combat school with me. I absolutely hated him. I would've liked nothing more than to fight in a duel with him. He was gathered with some of his friend. I also noticed Yang and Ruby talking to yet another girl with black hair and a book in her hands. I smirked and went back to focusing on my weapon. A few moments later I heard what sounded like a total death match. I quickly looked over to see Ruby and Yang fighting. It was like watching two wolves fighting over territory. They were so vicious. I was considering going over there and trying to break it up but before I could make up my mind they had stopped and were yelling at the girl they were talking to in the amphitheater. Everybody seemed slightly upset and excited at the action that was unfolding before them. People started yelling and some started fighting. I looked around and slowly loaded Nigrum Aurum with a blank shell. I cocked it and pointed the barrel to the ceiling. I pulled a trigger and an extremely loud bang filled the ballroom. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I slowly put my index finger to my lips and let out a quiet, shhhhhhhh. People began to lie back down in the sleeping bags and calm down for the night. I looked at Sereth and gave him a quick smile and a nod. I sat down and was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

-My Life at Beacon-

-Chapter 3-

When I woke up, people were already awake and getting ready for the day. They were checking weapons and gear as well as the normal everyday stuff like brushing teeth and working on their hair. I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and made sure that Nigrum Aurum was still in its holster. It was, so I continued to get ready. All the first year students cleaned and organized their area of the ballroom and headed toward the dining hall. I grabbed some food and tried to find a place to sit. I was looking for Sereth as he was really the only person I had become acquaintances with. I finally found him sitting at the end of one of the tables by himself. I headed over to go sit by him and seemingly out of nowhere Cardin Winchester appears in front of me. I feel a sudden anger and rage course through my veins as I look at him standing before me.

"Hey Shane, how was your summer? It's been a while since I last saw you. Where you headed?" He said in an almost mocking tone. I tried to find a clever answer. I swallowed and calmed my nerves so that I could speak clearly.

"Hello Cardin, I was just on my way to go peacefully eat my breakfast, and you have prevented that from ever happening so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and enjoy my breakfast." I pushed him out of the way and continued towards Sereth. I sat down across from him and we exchanged good mornings.

"Who was that guy?" Sereth asked.

"His name is Cardin. I went to combat school with him. He's a complete and total jerk. He's selfish and picks on people who often can't defend themselves. One of these days I'm gonna show how weak he actually is." I looked back at Sereth. "So how was your morning?"

"Not a whole lot of interesting stuff happened. I saw this girl, talking to a guy and the guy just seemed to be barely listening because he never really looked at her or acknowledged her questions."

"Huh. That's interesting. So you ready for initiation? Made teams with anyone yet?"

"Not yet. You're pretty much the only person I have met so far. And I'm about as ready as I will be. What about you?"

"Nah, I was planning on just going with the flow and seeing what happens. And I am so pumped for initiation. It's been awhile since I've actually gotten to fight anything."

"Ha. You're an interesting person you know that Shane? I'll see you at initiation." With that Sereth stood up and walked off.

I finished my food and joined the crowd leaving the dining hall.

We were all in the locker room gearing up getting ready for initiation. I changed out of my casual clothes and threw on my thin base layers. Donned my armor vest, cloak, boots, gloves, mask, and placed my glasses in my pocket. I attached Nigrum Aurum to its holster, and closed my locker. I sat down on a bench and began thinking about what could happen out there. I mean, people could die today! But not me, not today. I heard a voice come over the intercom.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." I stood up and was the first one out the door.

There we were. Standing on the edge of the cliff, preparing to go through initiation and prove ourselves worthy to be at Beacon Academy. I could barely hear Ozpin giving us directions. I stopped trying and figured I would find someone who had heard him or at least has a general idea of what to do. After a few minutes of chit chat, I heard I spring noise coming from my left. I looked over and noticed that people were being launched into the forest. I laughed to myself and smiled. This was going to be a lot of fun! The guy right next to me was launched and I looked up with a bright smile on my face I was in the air. I stabilized myself and realized I had forgotten to put on my glasses. I struggled to reach into my pocket and grab them. I finally got them on when I looked up and saw the ground speeding towards me. I let out a quick yelp and looked for the best way to land. I didn't see any suitable options in time, so I braced for a very rough landing. I aimed for a small clearing in the trees and crashed into the grass. I tumbled, rolled, flipped, and bounced for what seemed to be an eternity until I finally slid to a stop. I lay in the grass for a few moments waiting for some feeling to return to my body and make sure I wasn't too badly hurt. What a great way to start initiation. I rolled onto my back, sat up, and looked at my body. No broken bones, but plenty of cuts, bruise, and scrapes. I felt a wet spot on my right side just above my hip. I pulled back my cloak to look at it. I saw a deep four inch gash that was bleeding a substantial amount. I muttered some choice words and pulled off my undershirt, placed it on the wound and secured it there with my belt. I slowly stood up. I heard a branch break behind me; I used my semblance and became nearly invisible. I kneeled down and stared at where I heard the sound, expecting an Ursa or a Beowolf to wander out. A branched moved and I saw Sereth stumble out into the clearing. I froze, I didn't know whether to reveal myself or stay hidden. I figured I could trust him, so I stood up and yelled his name.

"Hey Sereth!"

"Shane? Where are you?"

I realized that I was still cloaked. I un-cloaked and walked towards him.

"Whoa. How did you-"

"Not important right now. Do you know what we're supposed to do? And how do teams work? I couldn't hear Ozpin from where I was standing."

"Uh, he said 'first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner' and that we're supposed to find a temple and take a relic back to the cliffs."

"Oh cool. So then you and me are partners then? That's cool."

"Hey what happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your side? What happened?"

"Oh! I must have hit a rock or something sharp on the landing. And that landing was probably the LEAST graceful thing that I have done in a long time."

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's get moving eh?"

"Alright I think the temple is this way."

And with that we began our long walk towards the temple.


End file.
